Judai Ryō
| | |Lit. Tenth Ryō}} is an uprising pirate cruising the Paradise. He's a member of the Bōken Pirates and is commonly referred to as the Vice-Captain of the crew due to his own claims, or a misjudgment for his immense power and personality. His current bounty is 50,000,000 due to his, and the rest of the Bōken Pirates' actions during the great war of Marineford. Appearance Ryō is a fairly muscular and quite tall young man. He has a slightly tanned skin with dark brown hair and dark red eyes. His signature is the red bandanna which he keeps tied on his forehead almost all the time. Ryō's usual attire consists of a black shirt left unbuttoned, wore above a darker black tank top, blue jeans buckled at the waist with a dark brown belt and black boots. He's also almost always carrying his brass knuckles either wearing them, or keeping them in his trouser pockets. One of his swords is kept at his waist while his main is tied around his back for easier access. Ryō's torso is full of scars from his childhood due to the abuse he suffered while a slave. The most significant of them would be the large T shaped scar upon his back. Another significant scar on his body is a long thin scar extending from his right collar, up to the right side of his neck, which he gained from desperately trying to free himself from the chains. Personality Violent, loud, sarcastic, sadistic, barbaric and remorseless are the best words to describe Ryō. He's a very, VERY violent individual, even among his own crew. He grew the trait of speaking really loud from living with a partially deaf foster parent, which annoys the rest of the crew greatly. However, when in battle, his violent attitude only grows and he's usually seen laughing maniacally while fighting, that along his inhuman strength earned him the title The Barbarian (野蛮人 Yaban hito). Because it is said he resembles a raging dragon than a human when fighting. He also possesses a highly sarcastic demeanor, and has absolutely no remorse in killing anything and anyone who dares to oppose him or look down on him. He loves fighting and would never turn down a challenge regardless of the opponent. Despite that, Ryō knows his limits and would not rashly attack an opponent he knows he has no chance of defeating. Among the crew, he's loud and elated to say the least, being always the one to suggest parties and banquets, and even suggesting who to fight and which ship they should attack. When not partying or training, he'd spend his time going around the ship and criticizing the rest of the crew, specifically Ishida whom he considers to be his arch rival which Alexis thinks is very annoying of them both. During his childhood, Ryō was a very cheerful and well behaved kid. That was until he was taken and sold in the auction run by Donquixote Doflamingo, and separated from his family. He grew a strong hatred for the Shichibukai (having heard the auction is run by him), the Celestial Dragons, and the World Government for allowing such things to happen and turning their back on him when he most needed their aid, swearing vengeance on all of them. Relationships Bōken Pirates Doug Although Doug is the ship's captain, Ryō never saw him as someone superior to him. In fact, he claimed that he's the captain of the ship on numerous occasions mainly to just piss Doug off. Despite that, the two are more or less best friends having both been sold in the auction, then reunited years later and started the crew together. However, sometimes, they quarrel almost in a childish manner but Ryō still holds great respect for Doug. Kyōya Ishida Ryō and Ishida met in Mourn Town, where the latter worked in a swords shop. Ryō, despite not knowing Ishida well enough, called out to him and told him that he's his sworn rival much to the latter's confusion. He considers Ishida among the very few people in the world who outclass him in swordsmanship and to date, challenges him to matches however, he never won a single match. Though not showing any signs of it and calling him "Goggled Jester", Ryō holds a great deal of respect towards Ishida. Kyōraku Alexis Ryō found Alexis one day hiding in a cabinet of a ship he and Doug robbed. After joining the crew, Ryō grew very protective of her, to the point of attempting to kill her brother for calling her name before he knew of his identity. He's often scolded by her for stupid little things but never complains about it, although he would throw insults back at her. Orion Orion admires Ryō greatly, and calls him "Ryō-senpai". Ryō on the other hand despises that name and always tells him to not call him with that honorific but the former is quite persistent. He would scold him and beat him senseless all the time but Orion never complained in fact, he took it as an honor. When Orion died, Ryō was broken into tears and went on a rampage, killing several sea monsters to take out his frustration. History Attack on Ryō Islands Thirteen years ago, Ryō lived in the Ryō Family's household on Ryō islands, a secluded area in South Blue. His clan was the higher authority of the area and the ruling family of the islands. Being orphaned since birth, Ryō was raised by his uncle Beyond Ryō who was supposed to be the Kyuudai Ryō (Ninth Ryō) as the brother of the Hachidai Ryō, Ryō's father who passed away before his son's birth. He lived a normal life of a normal child, with many friends at his side and a kind family. He was destined to become the Jyuudai Ryō on his 16th birthday. However, all that peace was brought to naught when several men wearing white suits attacked the islands. Knowing of their heritage and strong descendants, Shichibukai Doflamingo has asked for 50 kids from that village to be brought to the auction house to be sold for the nobles. The elders resisted, and fought a brave fight, standing against the odds despite knowing that it's futile, but ended up getting killed along with the Kyuudai. Ryō, along with several other of the children ran, at the order of their elders they ran to the western coast where a hideout was built for such situations. However, before they could reach the hideout, they were intercepted by the men in white and were all taken to their ships. That was the end of Ryō's peaceful days. At the auction Plot Powers and Abilities Ryō is an extremely powerful fighter. Through years of building his body, he is by far the strongest and fittest among the crew, being their muscle in a sense. He is easily capable of lifting massive boulders twice his size and throw them into the air, as well as wielding the Meito Yūgure one of the Ryo Wazamono grade swords, which weighs around 200 kgs as if it was an extension of his body, and usually carries it around his back. He is extremely agile, being able to evade numerous attacks from 10 Marine Captains at once without being hit, and further testifying of his speed, the rest of the crew claim to not be able to see him when he and Doug engage in a brawl. Abilities Swordsmanship Weapons Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bōken Pirates Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Articles under construction Category:Swordsmen